


you are the apple of my eyes

by zjaihongji



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjaihongji/pseuds/zjaihongji
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	you are the apple of my eyes

这个世界上的人拥有灵魂伴侣。

这是一个荒唐的不可思议的事情，素未蒙面的两个人，只不过因为一个传说就会立刻相信对方能够对自己至死不渝，直到坟墓的最底层去。

但这又是一个美妙的无与伦比的事情，它给这个世界里面追加了一个冥冥之中自有天意的设定，就所有人都有权利来一段小说之中的命中注定。

当一个人碰到他的灵魂伴侣的时候，他们在彼此的身上会闻到同一种食物的香气。

这个世界上的人只有百分之十的人才有幸能够找到自己的灵魂伴侣，其中失败案例的百分之八十是因为人生在世很难在茫茫数十亿人海之中找到自己的命定之人。

而另外百分之十，则要怪鲱鱼罐头，腌海雀和蓝纹奶酪等等。

托尼史塔克并不曾经没想过自己的灵魂伴侣会是什么样的味道。

玉米热狗？他非常欢迎。

芝士汉堡？听上去也很不错。

泡芙？完全可以接受。

蓝莓？这个闻起来会有点过于甜腻，但是他也不是不可以忍受。

所以当史蒂夫罗杰斯走进他的人生之中，确实打了个钢铁侠一个措手不及，清新的苹果香气将房间填充得饱满无隙，仿佛闭上眼睛就能感觉到酸甜的汁水在口中迸溅四溢。

很显然，史蒂夫罗杰斯是托尼史塔克的灵魂伴侣。

彼时他们还站在神盾局的空中航母总部，两个人站在那里面面相觑，在其他人的眼睛之中看上去这两个人已经是剑拔弩张蓄势待发马上就要一分高下让这艘航母变得只有空调还能勉强工作。

但是其实这两个人是在困惑对方身上原始健康而又清淡的食物香。

可要说托尼史塔克这个人有多么期待灵魂伴侣，其实有些言过其实，那个时候他还觉得遇见灵魂伴侣的几率并不大，毕竟他已经经历了太多正常人一辈子都不会碰上的小概率事件，按照充满玄学的运气守恒定律，也确实不应该轮到自己。

很显然美国队长也不会放手随意将自己的爱情托付给虚无缥缈的传说，所以他也没有声张。

更何况那个时候，他们两个一个觉得这个苹果已经是旧时代的产物，就算冰封看起来还算光鲜亮丽，但是已经水分全无，已经无法跟上时代的步伐。

而另一个觉得这个苹果太过走在时代的前沿，依靠着科技而觉得自己就可以傲视群雄，已经脱离了苹果这个单词最主要的本质。

当然这种观念只持续了一段时间，在他们经历了一场并肩战斗之后，双方迅速地对彼此的观念有了一个足够的改观。

史蒂夫罗杰斯并不是冰封七十年后一无是处只剩下光鲜亮丽的苹果，他依旧带有着生机勃勃。

而托尼史塔克似乎也不是一个被高科技包裹的任性空壳，他的内里还是有着果肉的柔软和清香。

这个改观足够在他们休整之后的第二天，让史蒂夫罗杰斯带上一颗鲜红的苹果，放在托尼史塔克的桌子前。

他裹挟着一屋子饱满的苹果香气，对着托尼史塔克露出笑意，他说，“想试试苹果吗？”

托尼史塔克拿起那颗苹果，毫不犹豫的咬了下去，冲着史蒂夫罗杰斯挑衅的笑，“为什么不？”

其实托尼史塔克想过为什么他和美国队长之间的代表食物会是苹果。

他对于这种食物并不能算是喜欢，却也不能说是讨厌，他曾经想不通为什么会是苹果变成了他的灵魂伴侣的标记。

聪明人的脑袋里面总是习惯性地将事情百转千回，他甚至想到了说不定这是讽刺的隐喻。

放荡不羁的花花公子托尼史塔克曾经习惯了的纸醉金迷和花天酒地，他是伊甸园里面那一颗苹果的诱惑，就算没有毒蛇的花言巧语，也足以让纯洁的灵魂变得不会再超凡脱俗。

在他的心里面美国队长虽然不至于超凡入圣，但是却也是根正苗红，所有人看起来着两个人在一起都是托尼史塔克这一方需要付全责。

托尼史塔克表现的完全不愧疚，冲着所有人特别是寇森特工皮笑肉不笑，我就是拿下了美国队长又怎么样？

钢铁侠有自己骄傲和自满，哪怕所有人都不看好也要挺起胸膛接受自己的灵魂伴侣，既然那是属于他托尼史塔克的，他没有理由不去接受。

钢铁侠会配不上美国队长？

笑话。

对于托尼史塔克的这一串推论，史蒂夫罗杰斯哑然失笑，他用手支着头去看穿着盔甲的托尼史塔克，蓝色的眼睛里面倒映着那一片璀璨的红，“我认为说不定这有一个更简单的含义。”

托尼史塔克回过头看他，掀开的面甲里露出小胡子男人的脸。

史蒂夫罗杰斯对着他笑，那双漂亮的眼睛弯成了月牙的形状，“说不定只是单纯的，你是我眼中的苹果而已。”

【你是我眼中的苹果。】

托尼史塔克重复了一遍，这根本不是什么最简单的含义。

这分明是这位艺术生想出来的浪漫情话。

然而其实并不是有了灵魂伴侣就会从此走上童话故事里面幸福美满的爱情，灵魂伴侣只是代表了他们的互补和不可割舍，而并不是对对方的百依百顺，他们总是拥有理念的碰撞，他们为了战略而吵得毫不退让。

“让那些因为找不到灵魂伴侣而沮丧的人看看你们两个。”克林特巴顿看着他们两个说风凉话，“他们肯定会觉得不那么遗憾。”

托尼史塔克的回应从来都是直接将苹果核丢向克林特巴顿，然后并不意外的看着对方灵巧的躲开。

这是他们之间的约定俗成，一人一个苹果，哪怕对方就像是一个移动的巨大苹果树，他们还是默默地坐在角落里面啃自己的苹果，啃过之后就一切恢复井然有序的平静。

但是更多的是作为普通情侣的平稳生活，哪怕是超级英雄有的时候爱情也来得不够让人觉得轰轰烈烈的可以随时随地谱写一曲波澜壮阔。

他们一起穿着兜帽衫去逛超市，每一次史蒂夫罗杰斯都要十分有先见之明的买上装满一整纸袋的苹果，实物混合着对方身上的苹果清香浓郁的想着托尼史塔克扑来。

托尼史塔克对着他皱皱鼻子，挑衅一般的又拿起一个纸袋装了一兜子的苹果，然后有两根手指头拎起一个苹果，闭上一只眼睛将史蒂夫罗杰斯的头挡的干干净净。

美国队长现在在他的眼里面看起来就像是一个穿着兜帽衫的苹果。

超级英雄注定一辈子都不可能真的就那么四平八稳，安然度过。

他们都知道有一天可能注定会没有伴侣的走下去，这是他们之间的另外一个约定俗成。

他参加托尼史塔克的葬礼的时候沉默的伫立在原地，看着那反应堆随着水流愈行愈远，平静的迎来一个对于他们早就想过的结果。

可当史蒂夫罗杰斯走进量子隧道的时候，突然看到地面滚落了一只苹果。

倏忽之间他想起来，对他来说，再也没有谁身上的气味可以浓郁繁复的覆盖了一纸袋的苹果。

山姆走向长椅的时候看到了史蒂夫罗杰斯，那张长椅上还放着一只苹果。

他拿过那只苹果，递到史蒂夫罗杰斯的面前，他还记得从他认识美国队长之后，美国队长最喜欢的食物就是苹果。

垂垂老矣的昔日美国队长看着那只红苹果，他说：

“I'm too old to have an apple。”


End file.
